The present disclosure relates to an improved energy capacity brake employing a dual drum utilized in a wide variety of industrial and commercial applications requiring braking action, and is particularly suited for high energy applications.
Industrial brakes are employed as an emergency brake or even as a torque limiter, for example, in wind turbines. The brake assembly requires the ability to absorb a significant amount of heat energy and for a long period of time. Heat is generated during the braking action and this heat needs to be dissipated or absorbed in an efficient manner to prolong the life of the brake assembly, a gear box, or a generator in high wind conditions or a grid failure condition. In these types of braking actions requiring large energy capacities, the size of the brake has to be large or else some type of cooling systems required to consume the heat generated during the braking action.
There still exists a need for an improved brake having the capacity to handle the energy from the heat generated during an emergency braking action or torque limiting actions for an application requiring such in order to protect the associated equipment with that application and prolong the life of the brake assembly.